


Uncontrol

by crissymei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Gen, Major Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Multi, Mystery Twins, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Hetalia Character(s), Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crissymei/pseuds/crissymei
Summary: [Hetalia Fanfiction | Modern-Fantasy AU]Alexander Russell Collins and Alexandria Rosalind Collins are no ordinary twins.They are one of the "Gifted" - those who are extraordinary people with enhanced abilities; whether inherited, earned, or natural.On this day, when the results of the Basic Magic Entrance Examination came, the Collins twins were one of the passing students. As the invitation was sent to them by the International University of Extraordinary People, the news spread like wildfire, knowing that they were part of the highest scorers in the test along with the famous scholars in the university.Although, despite the good news, the Collins twins weren't just there to attend classes and learn new things, raising suspicions from others.What could it be?Who are they really?





	Uncontrol

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Note:  
> The relationship with the Collins twins to other Hetalia Characters are platonic, more like friendship-relationship type. Although, I might hint a bit of fluff and angst among Hetalia Characters so, stay tuned. 
> 
> ~
> 
> "In this world full of evil and cruelty, that the [ word ] beautiful is a rare one to see."  
> \- _crissy mei_

Despite it was Sunday and the night was high, the city was busy as always. 

Every corner, alley, and road was swarming people and vehicles. Sounds of horns, chatters, giggles, and laughter could be heard everywhere you go. Bright, city lights could be seen wherever your eyes wish to wander.

With this busied yet cheery atmosphere, sleep is forgotten.

\--

On a certain abandoned building, there stood two people at the edge of the rooftop, watching the city like they always did. It was so tall, more than enough for them to gaze the crowded grounds.

“So many people, so many fun...” sighed the seventeen year-old boy, standing closely beside the girl who had the same age as him. “Right, _Rose_?”

She hummed and spoke, “Yet so many evil wandering around at this hour.” Exhaling softly, she turned to him, “You know the way things are, Russell.” 

Alexandria Rosalind Gibson and Alexander Russell Gibson were twins. Although, the young boy was seconds older than the girl, they still had quite similarities in personality but also had differences at certain things. But, one thing they had in common was, both were not ordinary.

They were gifted.

It had been their top secret within the family, only their mother and father knew about it which was kind of surprising really. For starters, their biological parents were normal, but the twins were clearly not. Clearly, they had no idea, not even a slightest, on where those abilities came from. 

And another thing that only Collins family knew too was the _family business_.

It was something that both didn’t want to talk about, and no one initiated this but the twins only. Although, their parents were highly against it, they gave up eventually seeing that it was no use to change their stubborn minds.

Because from the moment they were born in this world and the moment they had control over their consciousness, they knew that something was wrong and things were oddly complicated. And as if someone was telling them to make things right, they had their doubts. But, when _that_ one significant event came in and things turned out in a different way, both knew that the world was twisted, and their doubts were immediately and completely gone. From then on, each day was their mission.

Every day was a war.

“Oh.”

“What is it?” asked Russell, looking at his sister with a raised eyebrow.

“Tomorrow is Monday, right?”

“Uh-huh,” he replied, “So?”

“And tomorrow is our first day of school, no?” questioned Rosalind, glancing at him.

“Yes...?” As he said that, still confused as to what was this about, his face was no sign of wonder but pure puzzlement. He turned to her, finally looking at his twin sister, who only stared up ahead. He needed a simple reason and an explanation.

“Okay so, what is it exactly—” he stopped mid-way when he noticed a movement through his peripheral vision. Shifting his gaze from her to the mysterious shadow that caught his attention, he knew exactly what his sister was trying to let him know. 

Russell smirked, chuckling softly. Rosalind noticed the change of his brother’s behavior, seeing his expression that she knew all too well, she smiled. Turning around, their back was now facing the city as they still stood at the edge of the abandoned building’s rooftop with their arms spread wide. 

They looked like two lost angels, enjoying the cold night breeze kissing their skin. 

Gazing at her brother with a knowing face, she finally spoke, “Tomorrow, we start.”

And they fell.

\--

“Uh, Ludwig...?”

“What is it, Kiku?”

“Did you see that?”

“What do you mean?” said the German, as he stopped on his tracks. Looking at the Japanese man behind him, who stood frozen a few feet away, his eyebrows creased in confusion. 

As Kiku took notice of his perplexity, he shook his head, his raven hair swaying slightly, giving him a tight-lipped smile. “It’s nothing. Forget about it.”

Ludwig nodded hesitantly. “Come on. We still have to welcome the new students tomorrow.”

“Right,” Kiku sighed, scratching his neck. He began walking towards Ludwig, trying to think of something that could distract him from what he just saw. 

As they were walking on the sidewalk, and the area was quite dark in which their only source of light was the full moon, he wasn’t sure if what he saw was real. He might be just tired, thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him. But, the unnerving sense crawling on his skin told him otherwise. 

From what he caught on: it was flying so high. At first, people would think it was only a nocturnal bird looking for food or simply soaring, or just a boarding plane at this hour. But, for Kiku, it wasn’t. True that _that_ thing was up high and it was hard to tell what was it, but to him, it was impossible for just a bird or a plane that _big_. 

As his head started to ache, he stopped thinking about it. He had to sleep, and that was all he needed.

Though, about three meters away from them, two Italian twins walked side by side in silence. Yet, one of them was so deep in thought, in which it got noticed by the other.

“What are you thinking, Feliciano?”

With his eyes now opened, staring up ahead, as his usual smile was nowhere to be found; Feliciano glanced at his twin brother and spoke, breaking the calming silence between them.

“Lovino...have you heard what Kiku said?”

The said man, named Lovino Vargas, stared at him for a while. Having to see this rare side of his twin brother up-close, his hearing and sight were sharpened as his feature was serious and concentrated about something. 

It almost made him shiver.

Finally breaking his gaze, he made a quick look at the Japanese man behind them. As he saw that Kiku Honda was deeply engaged in their conversation with the German _bastard_ beside him, Ludwig Beilschmidt, he knew that the two wouldn’t notice that they were having a serious talk.

Shifting his attention back to Feliciano, Lovino nodded, confirming that he did hear him.

“I think...I saw it too.”

“And here I thought I was the only one who would agree what he witnessed,” he told, smirking.

Feliciano smiled in relief, knowing that his brother caught it as well. Yet, he saw this coming, since Lovino was more observant than him. “So, that makes three of us.”

“You mean _two_?” Lovino countered, one brow raised slightly, “Because I think Kiku is denying it.”

“ _Ne_ , how do you know that?”

Sighing, he replied, “We know Kiku often agrees almost everything, yet he, himself, has doubts too.” Giving him a side glance, he continued, “ _We all are_.”

Feliciano chuckled, actually amused by his twin. “I didn’t know you have that side of you, _Lovi_.”

Ticked by his mockery, especially that nickname, he shot him a glare and seethed, “You shut up there, Feliciano Vargas.”

Snorting, his usual cheery smile came back. 

“Sure, _fratello_.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Hetalia Characters in Chapter 1:  
> Honda Kiku - _Japan_  
>  Ludwig Beilschmidt - _Germany_  
>  Feliciano Vargas - _North Italy_  
>  Lovino vargas - _South Italy_
> 
> Translation:  
>  _fratello_ \- "brother" in Italian


End file.
